


朋友

by WingK



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingK/pseuds/WingK
Summary: 他們是不是朋友？





	朋友

**他們不是朋友。**

 

上前喝止Chuck的Mako被Raleigh的一隻手給擋住了。  
她看了一眼身旁僵著臉部肌肉的男人，又瞪向面前仍就出言不遜毫無收斂的男人。面前的他一臉睥睨的掃視著兩人，用了意外的難聽詞彙形容了她；而她還來不及反應，身旁的他就代為回應了。  
用一記紮實的拳頭。  
幾個單方面占優勢的攻擊之後，Raleigh那記往側臉招呼的重拳使得Chuck半跪在地。  
「跟她道歉。」  
Raleigh扭了扭肩膀，俯視著因他的拳頭跪在地上的傢伙，怒意從他穿著黑色毛衣的背影發散出來。  
擦了擦嘴角的血沫和唾液，從低處往上瞪視的Chuck低吼了一句，跳起來用了整隻右手臂的力量揮出一拳。  
Raleigh矮下身子躲過了那一拳。接著兩個大男人就在碎頂基地的走廊上直接互毆了起來，毫不留情的蠻力讓場面變得極度火爆；在Hansen長官厲聲下令之前，他們各已經吃下對方不少攻擊，還把掛在牆上的排氣管道給撞出了一個破洞。  
Raleigh解開了固定住對方手部關節的動作，從地上跳起身；Chuck捂著自己的肩關節，惡狠狠的瞪著方才淪起拳頭往他臉上招呼的男人。兩人在長官嚴厲的責罵之中絲毫沒有放鬆對另外一方的敵意，彷彿就此定下了難解的深仇大恨。

Gipsy Danger的現任駕駛員們在走進Pentecost元帥的辦公室前，最後見到的是Striker Eureka的年輕駕駛員不情不願跟著他父親離去的身影。

 

**他們原本有機會變成朋友。**

 

才剛離開教官的辦公室，卻在走廊上被一個聲音喊住。  
「妳是Mako Mori嗎？」

Mako回過頭，看見一位青年站在走廊的另一端，一雙眼睛盯著她，嘴巴噘起，一副氣鼓鼓的模樣。  
她知道對方的身份，她曾經聽對方的父親說過：Chuck Hansen，教官兼現役駕駛員Herc Hansen的親生兒子，前一屆畢業的機甲獵人學院學員。  
『Chuck還以為他能成為最年輕的機甲獵人駕駛員呢。』Hansen先生當時笑著摸了摸她的頭；Stacker老師站在旁邊，嘴角勾起的弧度洩漏了他的心情。

「有什麼事嗎，Hansen先生？」Mako疑惑卻不失禮貌的迎上對方稱不上友善的視線。  
聽到這個稱呼，青年皺起了眉。  
這樣好像在叫我爸……她彷彿聽到對方囁嚅的聲音，過了一會兒後青年開口，「下禮拜你們要進行戰鬥模擬測試吧。」  
在學的學員愣了一下，老實的點了點頭。  
青年有點兇惡的大眼睛轉了一圈，「那，我教妳。」  
「什麼？」  
Mako脫口驚呼，隨即輕聲道歉，「啊、不好意思……你是說你要教我？」  
對方點頭，向中聚攏的眉頭看起來失去了耐心又十足焦躁。  
她思考了一下，支支吾吾的開了口，語速緩慢而且猶疑，「可是我們並不熟……」  
「因為我很擅長那個。」青年的態度十分強硬，「而這關係到妳能不能駕駛機甲獵人。就算妳其他成績再好，這個測試搞砸了就完了。」

在意識到對方的善意之前，Mako先被對方語氣中的傲慢給激得退了一步。  
「謝謝。」她冷冷的頷首，「但我想我應該不需要，我會靠自己通過這個測試。」  
「不，你需要。」他毫不退讓。   
「妳的年紀太小了，如果不做到最好的話，大家是不會認同妳的。」

近乎荒唐的結論之後，是青年豎起眉毛的認真表情。

 

**他曾經希望成為他的朋友。**

 

「真的嗎？」  
Raleigh嘴裡塞滿了食物，瞪大眼睛看著坐在對桌的駕駛員前輩，「哇，這真是──」  
「受寵若驚，長官。」Yancy拍了拍自己兄弟的背，「Rals，把東西吞下去再說話。」  
較年少的Becket點點頭，咀嚼了幾下之後把食物吞進肚子裡，「聽到Hansen長官這麼說，感覺真微妙。」  
「如果你們有機會碰到那小子的話，千萬別跟他說我跟你們說過這個。」  
Herc將手上的Gipsy Danger模型遞到Becket兄弟面前，臉上的笑混雜著無奈和寵溺，「那就麻煩你們了。」  
Yancy用紙巾擦了擦手，慎重的把模型接下，「簽在盒子上就可以了嗎？」  
疼愛孩子的父親點點頭。  
Raleigh單手拿著咬了一半的三明治，空出一隻手從口袋裡掏出一支麥克筆，交給自己的哥哥。Yancy接過，用嘴巴咬開筆蓋。  
「那孩子想必也有Hansen兄弟的簽名吧。」  
Raleigh看著兄長熟稔的在模型外盒簽上自己的名字，語氣裡帶著羨慕。在場的Hansen聞言嘆了一口氣。  
「Chuck上次當著我和Scott的面說他最崇拜的駕駛員是Becket兄弟，Scott傷心透了。」  
而且之後Scott還跟那孩子說了很多你們倆的糗事，這部分Herc沒有說。

「呃，是嗎？」Yancy把筆和模型遞給自己的弟弟，「那真是……受寵若驚。」  
「這句話你剛剛說過了。」Raleigh回話，在哥哥的名字下方添上自己的簽名。  
Raleigh把簽好名的模型交給Herc，「有機會帶你兒子來基地吧，Hansen長官。」沾著番茄醬的嘴角高高揚起。  
Herc苦惱的皺起眉，「但我怕我沒辦法照顧他……」  
「交給我們就好啦。」Raleigh和Yancy交換了一個眼神，「我們可以帶他去看Gipsy Danger的維護工作。」  
面對一個忙碌父親的詫異目光，Yancy伸手環上弟弟的肩膀，「我們的榮幸。」

 

**他把她當做朋友。**

 

「Chuck？」  
從防盜眼確認訪客的瞬間，Mako驚訝的脫口叫出對方的名字。她急忙打開門，看見那名澳洲青年手上抱著他心愛的鬥牛犬，但卻始終低著頭盯著灰僕僕的地面。  
「Chuck？」  
Mako又叫了一次對方的名字。這聲讓那名青年快速的抬起了頭，對上她視線的瞬間又移開了目光。兩人在房門前面對面站了一會兒，之後敲門的那方緩緩蹲下身，將懷裡的狗放在地上。  
鬥牛犬在四隻腳都碰到地面之後便快速的跑離了主人的身旁，蹦到Mako的腳前，兩隻前爪趴在她深色的工作褲上，吐著舌頭呼哧呼哧的喘氣，短短的小尾巴以相當高的頻率左右擺動。

Mako忍不住笑出聲。  
她蹲了下來，用手搓揉狗狗的頭，「怎麼了Max？你的主人是要過來跟我道歉的嗎？」  
「！我才不是──」  
下意識抬頭反駁，抗議的話卻被對方揚起的燦爛笑臉給堵回了喉間。  
Chuck聳起雙肩，「……我……」  
「OK，我明白，我原諒你。」Mako笑著嘆了口氣，「跟Raleigh不一樣，我不是第一天認識你了。」

或許是聽到了那個名字，Chuck的眉頭皺了起來。  
「我就知道，他──」  
「但這不代表我沒有生氣。」  
Mako把不停刨抓她褲管的狗抱了起來，站挺身微微仰頭迎上比她高上一截的視線，「你真擅長把自己變成一個討人厭的混蛋。」

對方垮下了肩膀。

她嘴角的弧度又更上揚了些。再上前一步，將懷中乖順的鬥牛犬交還給主人，「你們會變成好朋友的。」  
「妳怎麼知道？」Chuck歪了歪嘴。  
「我就是知道。」  
Mako拍了拍對方環著愛犬的手背，轉身走回自己的房間。

 

**但他們還不是朋友。**

 

「Raleigh……那束花會不會有點太大了？」  
Mako看著身旁高她快要一個頭的男人。而對方手上捧著的花束比男人自己還高。  
滿載笑意的聲音從花束後頭傳出，「我覺得這束花還不夠大呢！」  
因為被花束擋住的關係，Mako看不到Raleigh的表情，但他相信此刻對方的笑容中一定帶了點打算惡作劇一般的小小惡意。  
她吁了口氣，「但記者都在抗議了，說拍不到Gipsy Danger駕駛員帥氣的臉。」  
「不需要啊，今天的主角不是我。」唱歌般的回應。

Mako笑得瞇起了眼，轉身望向控制室的大門。  
門旁的茶水間裡頭停了一台推車，上頭擺了一個尺寸毫不遜色於這束花的巨大蛋糕，而控制室首席技術官Tendo正掌握著推車的駕駛權，躲在茶水間裡蓄勢待發。  
在門的另一邊則有Gottlieb博士和Geiszler博士，這兩人跟碎頂基地的其他成員站在一起，手中拿著拉炮；他們聽似深奧高知識實際上是幼稚園等級的鬥嘴倒是吸引了一些鏡頭，讓現在場準備的記者們有了其他的素材。

碎頂基地的人基本上都在這了，只有最高指揮官不在現場。  
Raleigh並沒有跟Hansen元帥說過今天的計畫，他表示這些日子以來元帥已經有夠多事情要煩心，不需要再為這件事憂心忡忡，甚至覺得自己該負起什麼責任；而Mako的確懷疑Hansen先生如果知道了可能會因為太過在意而影響到他的工作情緒，但她知道這不是Raleigh沒有向長官報告的真正理由。  
Becket家的男人喜歡挑戰，還有意外。這是Mako在成為Gipsy Danger的另一名駕駛員後明白的事情；而她想他大概也覺得，這同樣是Hansen家的男人會喜歡的。  
他想留給他們一個驚喜。

一名研究員幾乎是跳著從門外跑了進來，無視於其他人緊張的舉動，向著Mako和Raleigh點點頭。  
Mako透過了那束堪稱阻礙物的花束，和Raleigh交換了一個眼神。

在控制室的門開啟的同時，拉炮的引爆聲和眾人的歡呼聲一併響起。  
「「「歡迎出院！」」」

 

**他們還有機會。**


End file.
